


She always loved them

by attachiantenephilim



Series: Let's fangirl with shadowhunters and downworlders [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attachiantenephilim/pseuds/attachiantenephilim
Summary: When a discussion between a mother and her children leads to the best.or the one shot with Isabelle and Alec appreciating a moment with Maryse.





	She always loved them

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SORRY FOR EVENTUAL ERRORS AND DON'T HESITATE TO CORRECT ME IN COMMENTS  
> Disclaimer: Cassie Clare is the one who owns it, she's a genius
> 
> I wrote this thing before the events ocurring in the show in season 3

Shadowhunters were used to time difference. They would be up all night for a required mission or important demon alerts. And when the work was done, they would catch up their sleep during the bright day. So, when Isabelle Lightwood came back from a midnight patrol, she didn’t expect to see anyone in the Institute’s kitchen at this hour. She was wrong, and quite surprised by who was sat at the kitchen’s counter:

“Mom?”

Maryse finally noticed her presence and smiled, a bowl of strawberries in front of her.

“Oh, Isabelle. Hello, I haven’t seen you there.”

Isabelle kissed her mother’s cheek to greet her, truly glad to see her again. Since their conversation about Robert’s affair, they grew close and Izzy couldn’t be happier.

“Is everything okay? I didn’t know you were back from Idris.”

“I arrived some hours ago and I’ve been told you and your brothers were out. But yes, I’m doing well thank you.”

“Are you… sure? Because when Alec is upset, he eats strawberries until his stomach explodes. So, since you’re eating strawberries right now… Maybe it’s something running in the family?”

Maryse chuckled first, eating another strawberry.

“It’s probably because that was all I was eating when I was pregnant with him.”

“Mom… What’s wrong?”

“It’s okay sweetie, don’t worry, it’s not that bad. I, um… I signed the divorce papers today.”

“Oh. So it’s official?”

“Yes, it seems like it is. I guess I’m just a bit… sad, even if it’s what I wanted to.” Isabelle nodded, clenching her fists under the counter. Even though she adores her father, she was angry that he hurt her mother. She, Alec and Jace had never seen her so sad than after their separation.

“Also, I miss you and your siblings, and I would like to spend more time in the Institute.”

“Okay.” Isabelle nodded happily “It’ll be great to have you here more, especially for Max. He’s having his first missions and he’s so excited.”

“I can’t wait to see him in action. I know you were the one in charge of his training so I’m really proud of you, you did amazingly.”

Isabelle wasn’t used to her mother being proud of her and actually showing it. She smiled genuinely and hugged her.

“Thank you, mom, it means a lot.” She eventually sat with her in the kitchen and shared some strawberries with her.

And it’s the moment Alec chose to pass by the kitchen.

“Izzy, oh, hey mom. Didn’t expect you here.”

“I decided to spend some time here. I mean, I should ask if it’s fine with you as the Head of the Institute.” She asked, full of hope.

“Well, I have one condition.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Hand me the strawberries.” Alec said, half-smiling. The two Lightwood women chuckled, and Alec sat with them, enjoying his break from all the paperwork.

“It’s good to see you Mother. Unfortunately, Jace won’t join us now, he’s out with Clary for some hours.”

“Where’s Max?” Izzy asked.

“In bed.” Alec admitted which made Izzy raise a questioning eyebrow “What? Even if he can go to missions now, he’s still our baby brother.”

“And you’re not using your power as the Head of the Institute to protect him, aren’t you?” Izzy asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Not at all.”

Maryse frankly laughed because thank the Angel, Alec was a protective big brother.

“How long do you plan to stay?” He then asked her.

“For a month, I think. As I was telling your sister, your father and I signed the divorce papers today so… I think I would like some time away from Idris, him and… her.”

At that, Alec frowned. He wasn’t only protective with his siblings ; he was caring about his mother as well.

“Her? You mean… You saw his new…” Maryse nodded as an answer, and now Izzy and Alec were really upset. They couldn’t believe their ears and their father’s behaviour.

“Is he serious? How could he just walk through Alicante with his hoe like this?!” exclaimed Isabelle.

“Language.” Her mother and brother reminded.

“Sorry. But come on, you know I’m right.”

“Yeah. Dad is going too far by showing her off like this in front of your eyes.”

“Kids it’s okay, I swear. Don’t be too hard on him, he’s still your father no matter what happened between us.”

“You seem to be okay with it.” Izzy pointed out.

“Well, let’s just say I’m starting to move on. Actually… umm, this is something I wanted to discuss with you, Jace included, but…” Maryse swallowed, trying to find the right words because it was the first time she was talking that much about something so personal with her children. But they deserved to know and they were old enough to understand.

“What is it, mom?”

“Would you guys be okay if I started… seeing another man?”

“Mom… Of course!” Alec and Izzy both said, like it was a stupid question.

Maryse giggled, relieved and right away, Izzy started to question her mother excitedly.

“So you see someone? Since when? Who is it? Do we know him?”

“It’s, no, I don’t- I mean yes, we’ve already had dinner several times but it’s not… I don’t know if-“

“Aww Alec, you and mom stutter exactly the same way.” Izzy teased making her own mother blush.

“Let me guess…” Alec said, ignoring his sister’s remark. “It’s Luke?”

“Wha- How do you know?” Maryse burst out with wide eyes. “Is it so obvious?”

“Every time he comes to the Institute for the Downworld cabinet meetings, his eyes literally look around for you.”

“You’re the one to talk.” teases Izzy “I know another Downworld representative who can’t stop devouring you with his eyes.” Alec nudged his sister’s hip, blushing because of the thought of Magnus.

“Anyway, we were talking about Luke.” He mumbled, hiding a smile.

“Oh yeah, tell us mom! Luke is amazing, I didn’t know you guys knew each other so well.”

Maryse found her daughter’s excitement endearing and was relieved her and Alec weren’t reluctant about her new potential relationship. She really liked Luke, and it was hardly yesterday…

“Lucian and I know each other for years, to be honest. We were good friends, we were in the Circle together. I was already dating your father at a time, but the day before my 18th birthday, we’d had a stupid fight and broke up. Celine, my best friend and Jace’s mother, dragged me in one of these bars next to the Idris Academy to cheer me up. And Luke and his sister Cleophas were there.”

“Why do I feel like alcohol was involved at some point?” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

Maryse sighed with a nervous laughter.

“Um… Yes, to go straight to the point, I got drunk with vodka.” She admitted.

“Oh by the Angel!” Izzy burst out laughing.

“Hey, I was young too at some point in my life, you know? Anyway, let’s just say I was quite… entertaining to watch. Luke was the one who had to make me come down from the table on which I was dancing.”

At this point, Izzy was laughing so much that she was holding her stomach and Alec, despite his amused smile, couldn’t believe his ears; like mother, like daughter ‘cause he definitely did the same thing with a drunk Izzy at some rave party.

“And… Well, he was sober, and he still probably thinks I don’t remember this but um… I actually, kissed him that night.”

“What?!” Both her children shrieked.

“I know… But I was intoxicated and always begging him to dance with me. He accepted to make me happy and I kind of threw myself on him…”

“I don’t know if I want to know more” Alec whined.

“I do!” Izzy exclaimed. “What happened next?”

“Um, nothing, actually. I remember him kissing me back but I broke the kiss to run in the toilets. Celine had to hold my hair while I was throwing up and I was too embarrassed the morning after to talk to him… Plus, your father came to me to apologize twenty times and we made up. Since then, nothing more ever happened, I married Robert and he fell in love with Jocelyn.”

“Mom, this is probably the best story you’ve ever told us. And the fact that you guys had a moment like that and now you’re both single and seeing each other after all these years… It’s fate!” Izzy said with much enthusiasm.

“Maybe it is fate, indeed.” Her mother added.

“I have to tell this to Clary, she won’t believe it! But first, I’m going to get some sleep I’m really exhausted from my patrol. Good night you two.” Isabelle both kissed them good night and left, still thrilled.

Maryse chuckled but was over the moon to have such an accepting and lovely daughter. Alec, who stayed, was still smiling as well.

“She’ll never let me see the end of it, right?”

“That’s why I never tell her too much, she will tease you to death.” Her son laughed and she couldn’t help but laugh as well. The mood between them was comfortable and Maryse couldn’t remember when was the last time she shared a bonding moment like that with her children.

“It’s… good to share stories like that with you, mom. I have the impression we don’t talk enough.” Alec admitted.

“It is. I’m sorry if I often looked ice cold towards you and your siblings, sweetie.”

“It’s okay. I guess I kind of got this trait from you. I don’t always open up me neither.”

“Then, let’s try to communicate in the family okay? I want you to be able to come to me every time you have a problem or just something to ask me.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Alec nodded with a smile. “Hey, I actually wanted to ask you something, about what you said earlier. You talked about Celine, Jace’s mother… You knew her well?”

Alec got scared when he saw Maryse’s eyes filling themselves of sadness, and was afraid it might be a bad thing to ask her. But she responded, anyway:

“She was like a sister to me. Back then, in my younger days, I was the reckless shadowhunter whereas Celine was the calmest one, always stopping me from charging in.”

“Mom, you should talk to Jace about her. He might not say it himself, but he needs to know more about his parents.”

“I’m afraid of his reaction, Alec. When Robert and I left the Circle, Celine and I argued because she wanted me to stay. I yelled at her that day, not understanding why she was still on Valentine’s side…” Maryse’s eyes were a little wet when she said her last sentence:

“I never knew that she stayed because she was pregnant…”

The Lightwood son took her hand in an attempt to comfort her. He hated to see her so sad, the last time was when she announced him that his father was cheating on her and she had looked so… vulnerable.

“You couldn’t know, mom. But… don’t you think it would be a good thing for her memory to tell Jace? At least, describing some moments you spent with her if she was your best friend. I’m sure she was a good person. Also, Jace… He’s at this point of his life where he doesn’t even know who he is. With Valentine’s lies and all the things he accumulated this year, he feels more lost than ever. I can feel it through our bond. He needs to know more about his past, maybe as a Herondale.”

Still not letting her son’s hand go, Maryse stayed silent for a minute. Then she nodded, realizing Alec was more than right.

“You’re right, I… I’ll talk to him.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I think it’d do him some good and I have some pictures with Celine and even with Stephen that I could give him.”

“Thanks mom” he sighed, almost relieved. “I hope it’ll help him.”

They quickly got their smile back when Alec asked more questions about her own past. He was truly happy to know more about her, even about his father because he knew his parents used to love each other once upon a time. And it felt reassuring to see that even parents make mistakes sometimes. Half an hour later, they both felt the exhaustion of the day and were about to call it a night but Alec wanted to ask her a last question. One he’s been wondering for a long time actually because most of the time, you need to know your own people to know yourself.

“Mom, about that, I’ve been wanting to ask you… I mean, you all had your reasons to join Valentine and the Circle at the time, you thought it was a good cause. But, you and dad… Why did you leave? What was the reason?”

Surprise could be seen in Maryse’s eyes before the most tender and affectionate smile appeared on her smile.

“You, Alec.”

“What?”

“You were barely born when the Clave realized the Circle was starting to be a threat, when Valentine got crazy with his ideas. I could’ve stayed; Celine and Stephen did, Hodge did a bit longer.” Maryse had laid her hand on his cheek and fondly put one strand of his hair behind his ear.

“But there was this one moment where I was in your nursery, I was feeding you and you looked at me with such a beautiful and innocent smile… My baby boy.” She smiled. “And I just knew that I had to make everything within my power to keep you safe.”

Alec didn’t realize his eyes got a little bit wet. He quickly rubbed his eyes but couldn’t help but hugging his mother.

“I… I love you mom.”

“I love you too, baby. Have a good night.” He kissed her good night and she left the kitchen.

Alec didn’t how much I needed to have this discussion with his mom. She did made mistakes, she wasn’t perfect, but she _always_ loved him. And that was all that mattered.

Feeling his cell phone buzzing, his smile got huge when he read the text:

_By: Magnus Can’t sleep without you, hope you’ll come home soon. Love you my Alexander x_

He replied before leaving the kitchen too. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I honestly think Maryse is on her redemption in the show and this is a good thing (WE ALL SHIP MARUKE COME ON Y'ALL)  
> Bye, lovelies!


End file.
